Take it as Romantic
by Tamabonotchi
Summary: Valentine's Day is a holiday, but not really. This is what Yuzu had told Rukia- give everyone chocolate, especially the person you like. But the thought of a romantic day with Ichigo- like a hollow when it comes to romance. Ichigo won't have it, though.


**A/N: **A Valentine's fanfic for the IchiRuki fandom at Bleach Asylum! Not much comments on this, except I spent my little time writing this. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Bleach by Kubo Tite, who gave us a wonderful Valentine's spread. Notes at the bottom.

* * *

"…Valentine's Day?" Rukia's voice echoed in the kitchen as she looked down at Yuzu. She handed a bag of rice to the girl as she nodded.

"Yeah! Don't you know about Valentine's Day, Rukia-nee?" Yuzu chirped. She walked toward the cupboard, putting away the bag.

"Never heard of it. What is it exactly?" Rukia asked.

"You never heard of it?!" Yuzu gasped in surprise, looking at Rukia horrified.

"No." She said, shaking her head.

"Well, you see… It's a holiday, although not really an actual holiday…" Yuzu began explaining.

"Wait, how can it be a holiday but not really a holiday?" Rukia questioned, growing confused.

"It's like Christmas- it's not an actual holiday everyone celebrates, but we do anyway!" Yuzu told her. Rukia nodded, finally understanding.

"So then?" She closed the cupboard door after putting away the last of the groceries, turning back to the young girl.

"You make chocolate and give it to people- your family, friends, and the person you like." Yuzu listed off, and Rukia noticed a weird smile spread on her face at the last part of her statement.

"Chocolate? You actually have to make chocolate?" Rukia asked. She knows what chocolate was, and thoroughly enjoyed the taste. She knew how to cook, but the living world had so many weird combination of ingredients and strange techniques to put it all together to make something extremely delicious.

"Yeah, that's why I bought all of this!" Yuzu brought up several bags, all looking quite different from what she usually bought. "We can make some tonight!"

"And who is this chocolate for exactly?" Rukia asked, inspecting one of the bags with interest.

"Anyone you'd like! I'm going to make chocolate for Ichi-nii, Karin-chan, Dad, and some of my friends at school!" Yuzu told her.

"Eh, even people at school?" Rukia commented.

"Oh, especially at school! Usually girls will make chocolate for the boys they secretly like, but boys can give chocolate to the girls they like!" She explained.

"Secretly like?" Rukia questioned.

"Yeah! Do you have someone that you secretly like, Rukia-nee?" Yuzu implored, staring at Rukia with intense eyes.

"W-what? No, not really." Rukia stuttered, uncomfortable under Yuzu's scrutiny.

"Really…?" She asked. Rukia shook her head.

"What does it matter if I have someone I 'secretly like'?" Rukia asked, looking at her suspiciously. The little girl had an amazing imagination and was diligent for being the only one in her family not able to see spirits.

"Well, it's nothing at all! I just mean if you _did _have someone you secretly liked; Valentine's Day is one of the most romantic days to confess your feelings by giving them chocolate!" Yuzu waved her arms frantically, her face turning red.

"She means she wants to know if you'll make Ichi-nii chocolate for Valentine's Day." Rukia and Yuzu turned to see Karin at the doorway of the kitchen, looking unusually relaxed.

"K-Karin-chan!" Yuzu exclaimed, and gasped. "That's not true; I was just asking Rukia-nee if she was going to give chocolate!"

"W-wait, why would it matter if I'm getting Ichigo chocolate for this Varo-tino's Day?" Rukia piped up, looking at the two twins. Yuzu had a guilty face, while Karin stared at her questioning.

"Well, aren't you? Everyone expects you two to be some sort of romantic couple and give each other hand-made chocolate." She asked her. Rukia stared at Karin with a blank stare.

"…Romantic? Ichigo, a romantic?" She muttered. It seemed her brain broke at the notion.

_'Ichigo is as romantic as a hollow or wart.' _Her thoughts echoed in her mind, grinning slightly at the thought of his similarities to a wart. She snapped out of her thoughts quickly, and stopped any hint of a smirk.

"I know it's crazy. Dad says you two are gonna be in his room all night and won't come out, so we have to stay away and not disturb you." She replied. Rukia's face brightened at the implications, staring at her in disbelief.

"What does that mean, not disturb them?" Yuzu asked with her naïveté.

"Eh- don't worry about it! You know how Kurosaki-san likes to joke!" Rukia hastily answered Yuzu, laughing lightly like her school-girl mask.

_'Oh, Kurosaki-san's jokes are humorous.' _

"Whatever." Karin answered. She turned and disappeared, leaving a confused Yuzu and relieved Rukia. She understood what her Dad had meant, not like her twin.

_'I'd like to see her try, though.' _ She thought, _'Romantic? Ichi-nii will never be romantic, even if it's her.'_

In the kitchen, Yuzu and forgotten about Karin's comment and started taking out pots and other cooking utensils.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked.

"I'm making the chocolate now! Want to make some, Rukia-nee?" She offered her.

"I'd love to, but I've never made chocolate." Yuzu remained cheerful, having a statement to counter.

"Don't worry, I'll help you!" She handed Rukia a large mixing bowl and a spoon and started.

-~-~-

"He said what?!" Ichigo yelled, his eyes staring in disbelief toward his younger sister.

"Don't make me say that again." Karin groaned, "She's gonna end up in your bed and we have to stay away and not disturb you." Ichigo's eyes went livid with annoyance.

"That damn old pervert going around saying crap like that…" He started muttering, his palm covering his face. "Rukia in my bed… Che." She's been in his bed before, but nothing like what his stupid father was implying.

"And you two will be some romantic couple. Yuzu is even trying to find out what she's doing." Karin explained, leaning on the support of the door way.

"Romantic? Rukia, some sort of love-dove frilly girl?" Ichigo scoffed at the notion.

_'Rukia is as romantic as… Byakuya_.' His thoughts echoed in his mind, shuddering at the thought. Now he had the image of Byakuya in his mind. He tried his best to stifle the shudder quickly out of site.

"Yeah, although I can almost see her all-in-love with some cute boy and day dreaming about him." Karin commented, not seeing Ichigo's figure stiffen.

"…Wait, what did you say about Yuzu?" Ichigo piped up, looking over at Karin.

"Ah, she's down in the kitchen, trying to get Rukia to make you chocolate for Valentine's Day." Karin explained.

"Chocolate? Valentine's Day…? Oh, fuck." Ichigo cursed.

Valentine's Day.

"Haven't noticed all the pink chocolate in store windows or hearts everywhere? I would think your friends would mention it." Karin raised an eyebrow at her frustrated brother.

"I guess… Keigo must have mentioned it yesterday or something, but I wasn't listening." He muttered, trying to remember what he exactly said.

"Yeah, but do you think she's going to make chocolate for you?" Karin asked.

"Please- you're expecting some sort of romance?" Ichigo dismissed, turning away from Karin. She shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

"…Damn." Ichigo muttered. "This is going to be hell."

-~-~-

"I-I just wanted to give you this, Kuchiki-san! H-Happy Valentine's Day!" His voice stuttered. His face was nervous even with the smile. Rukia looked down at the box with a satin ribbon tied across it.

"…Ah! Thank you very much. This is so wonderful; I truly appreciate such a wonderful gift!" Rukia thanked, blushing. The boy she really had no idea was smiled, letting out a relieved sigh.

"I-I'm so glad! Um, would you like to do something together, sometime?" He asked Rukia.

"That stupid bastard!" Ichigo voice ground out, doing his best not to go right up to the two and punch that guy.

"Be quiet Kurosaki, or else you'll be seen." Ichigo turned and glared at Ishida, who stood right behind him.

"What the hell do you want?" He whispered, turning from the two down the hall.

"School is starting soon so it would be smarter to get back to the classroom before Kuchiki-san catches you watching her with murderous stares." Ishida remarked.

"I knew there would be idiots who think giving her chocolate or something would get lucky after their 5th rejection, but this is ridiculous! Her locker was packed with chocolate, and this is the 3rd guy before school has even started!" Ichigo berated.

"My, aren't we the jealous type?" Ichigo heard the amusement in Ishida's voice, and was about to retort when he heard Rukia's voice back down the hall, and turned back toward the scene.

"Again, thank you for the chocolate, Sanko-san! It's about time for class to start, so I should go now."

"O-of course, but that's not my name- and what about a date sometime?" The boy asked, trying to keep Rukia from leaving.

"Date?" Rukia echoed.

"Y-yeah, do you want go get something to eat today?" He asked hopefully.

"Today? Ah, I'm so sorry Sanko-san, but I'll be busy today. How about some other time?" Rukia suggested in her school girl voice.

"Uh- sure, but-" He began saying, but then the bell sound rang throughout the school, signaling the start of the day. Ichigo cursed and hurried back to his desk before Rukia caught him, ignoring the looks he got from his friends.

A moment later, Rukia finally appeared and quickly sat down at her seat, remaining quiet. She had not noticed several looks she had gotten.

And it went on for the rest of the school day- boys coming up to Rukia, confessing their 'love' for the fake school girl, her leading them on, while Ichigo watched and grew more livid with each boy.

"-I'm sorry Rokko-san, but I have to go now! Thank you for the chocolate." Rukia thanked the 6th boy, packing her bag with more chocolate.

"I you'd like, I could walk with you home- or we could get some ice cream." He offered.

"Maybe some other time, good bye!" She waved and hurried away from the boy towards the entrance, where most students have already left.

Ichigo appeared right behind the dejected boy. When he had turned and saw Ichigo's glare, he jumped away.

"W-what do you want?!" He stuttered out. Ichigo only glared at him, and walked past the guy. He heard the noise of rushed footsteps behind and smirked. He walked out to see Rukia still standing there, obviously waiting for him.

"Ah, there you are! What were you doing?" She asked him, falling into step beside him.

"Receiving another bag of candy." He told him, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh really?" Rukia's brow raised in slight surprise. "Do you want some chocolate? I'm lugging around more than three pounds. In fact, I started giving some of it to people after Inoue and the others." She explained. Ichigo froze in his steps on the sidewalk. Rukia turned to look at him.

"You gave everyone else chocolate, even Ishida?!" He asked in an incredulous, almost fuming.

"What of it?" Rukia asked, staring evenly at him.

"Dammit, Rukia! You really have no SENSE of being romantic! Hell, you led on all those idiots, not knowing what they were talking about!" He accused. Rukia froze, before a wave of anger washed over her face.

"I have no sense?! You're like a hollow when it comes to romance! Did you expect something for me; did Yuzu tell you I made you chocolate?" Rukia exclaimed. She turned and marched away from the surprised Ichigo, before he rushed and caught her arm.

"Ichigo what do you-" She began saying before his mouth muffled her words. His lips moved and could taste the traces of chocolate on Rukia's lips.

It only took Rukia a moment after freezing in surprise to melt back, answering him with enthusiasm. They stood on the sidewalk with their lips locked for a long moment, before he released her.

"What am I like when it comes to romance?" He whispered, smirking at the panting shinigami.

"Don't get cocky, Strawberry-sauce." Rukia muttered.

"Strawberry sauce?" Ichigo questioned. She rolled her eyes and reached into her bulging bag. She pulled out a clearly wrapped bag. Inside looked like chocolate- shaped out of some crude rabbit.

"Chappy? It's terrible, even as candy." He commented.

"Then give it back." She reached to take it out off his hands, but he kept it out of her reach. He opened it up and took a bite from the ear.

"No." He answered. Rukia smiled as they started walking again.

"At least I know not to ask some lame date. You did reject those losers, right?" Ichigo piped up, glancing down at Rukia.

"…Reject? Was I suppose to? Yuzu said just to be polite and happy when someone gave me chocolate." Rukia answered.

"…You're supposed to accept the candy, but reject everything else!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"What if I didn't?" Rukia asked curiously. Ichigo groaned, thinking about what he would have to do.

"I have to deal with those idiots when they come around again. Hell again."

"Oh, Yuzu said since they gave me chocolate for Valentine's Day, does that mean I have to give them something in return for this White Day?"

* * *

**N/A: **Hope you enjoyed!  
Notes: Rukia was trying to say Valentine's with Japanese pronounciation

The names Rukia was calling the boys like Sanko-san and Rokko-san actually are numbers with the general counter in Japanese. Sanko is 3 objects(or 3 boys) and Rokko is 6 objects. So the joke was since she didn't know their names, she was just calling them by the number they gave her candy. Technically a bad pun, and if it's not funny just think of them as random names Rukia made up.

**Edit: **I was recently told that Valentine's Day was when only girls give boys chocolate, and White Day is when the boys return the favor. I already knew that, don't worry. I decided it's modern day- so tradition won't always be followed- Rukia gave Ichigo chocolate, that's tradition.  
By the way, this was definitely influenced by Cardcaptor Sakura, which did the same exact thing of playing around with the tradition, and it's an old manga if you haven't read it- you won't even find the books at a book store except with used books. It's been done, tradition isn't always to be followed.  
I'm done ranting now.


End file.
